Vendu !
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Oyé oyé gente dames et messieurs, a l'entreprise Sionihc nous avons plein de mignon panda a vous vendre ! Leur sort ? vous le déciderez cher amis! (Geek alone) os glauque


Disclamer : Le geek et le panda appartienne a ce cher sommet que j'ai super hate de voir sa nouvelle vidéo!

Bonne lecture petit insecte attachées!

* * *

Adjugé ! Vendu a Mr.Énaf pour la modique somme de dix mille euros !

La femme au chapeau melon frappa la table avec son marteau en bois à trois reprises, alors que deux hommes en costard blanc emmenais une femme contre son gré, pleurant à chaudes larmes, vers son acheteur. La demoiselle, habillée d'un costume panda se débattait, hurlant qu'on l'épargne et qu'on la laisse retrouver sa famille, mais personne hormis les prisonniers déjà acheter eu de la peine pour elle.  
Elle reçut un coup derrière la nuque, l'assommant, avant d'être mis dans les bras d'un homme, torse nu, les pieds enchaînés, le teint pâle dont plusieurs brûlures résidaient sur sa joue gauche et sur son dos. Lui aussi esclave, depuis belle lurette de l'affreux personnage qu'était son maître, un homme au joli minois et aux yeux vert, les cheveux bruns, a la forte carrure, habillé d'un costard cravate noir des plus élégants, L'homme blanc ordonna à son esclave d'emmener le nouveau jouet dans la voiture, chose qu'il fit, suivit de près par un garde, alors qu'il croisa les jambes, retournant à son occupation : La vente aux enchères.

-Faite venir le numéro cinquante-trois ! Ordonne la juge en frappant à nouveau son marteau sur sa table, faisant résonner à nouveau le bruit dans toute la salle, bien remplie, qui devait y contenir plus de quatre-cents personnes, tous sur leur trente-un.

* * *

Dans une petite cellule en métal, un jeune homme âgé d'à peine vingt-cinq ans, bien qu'il n'en paraissait que dix-huit, les cheveux Châtains clairs et courts ,se réveilla en sursaut, remarquant que le nombre de personnes dans sa cage avait baissé depuis qu'il s'était endormi. Eux qui étaient au départ une centaine, ils n'en n'étaient qu'environs la moitié. Il soupira de désespoir, plaquant ces mains sur sa tête qui furent un brin humides à cause des larmes qui coulaient de ces yeux azur.  
« C'est vraiment réel ? » Se questionna le petit homme en s'essuyant les yeux.  
Le Geek, étant son nom, s'était aventurer hors de sa maison avec Le panda, tous les deux étaient partis faire les courses, l'un dans son éternel kigurumi, alors que l'autre s'était maquillé en noir et blanc et avait posé un serre-tête avec des oreille blanc et noir sur sa casquette pour ressembler à un panda, histoire de déconner avec son ami.  
Du café, de la rhubarbe, du lait, et d'autre vivre avait été récupérer par les deux hommes pandas, qui avaient fait rire certaine personne et surpris d'autre dans le supermarché.  
À la sortie du magasin, alors qu'il discutait gaîment des futures vidéos du schizophrène, cinq hommes en blanc, tous doté d'un masque de Guan yu, un masque rouge des théâtre chinois, les avait encerclé et attrapés, plaquant sur leurs lèvres et leur nez une serviette imbibé d'un produit. Le panda avait réagi très vite, refusant de se laisser avoir d'une telle manière, il c'était débattu et avait donner un coup de tête dans le nez et un violent coup de coude dans le thorax du ravisseur derrière lui et un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un autre.  
Alors que le geek avait perdu connaissance dans les bras de son ravisseur qui le mit sur son épaule gauche s'enfuyant avec. Maître Panda avait essayer d'aider son ami, courant vers le fuyard, mais les deux derniers hommes l'avaient empêcher de l'atteindre, l'un ayant jeter un poignard dans l'épaule droite du Panda qui avait hurlé alors que l'autre avait tenté de le poignarder dans la avait évité les coups et s'était retranché dans le magasin, se sauvant de ces êtres immondes, a l'inverse de son ami.  
Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était enfermé ici avec d'autres personnes, augmentant leur nombre le jour d'après. Du pain et de l'eau leur avait été fourni, , certain s'était battu pour avoir la ration de l'autre, crevant de faim, qui furent tuer. Les hommes qui se faisaient nommer les Sionihc n'acceptaient pas qu'une personne soit endommagée, il se devait d'être en bon état pour le jours jour de la vente aux enchères.

Pour cette journée, il avait tous été au petit soin, leur gratifiant d'un délicieux repas, d'une douche, enlevant la crasse de leur corps, et des kigurumi panda propres leur avait été donné, mais bien que souvent naïf, le geek avait su que quelque chose d'horrible se tramait. Il avait tous changé de cellule, allant dans une plus grande et avait tous reçus un numéro.  
Cela faisait maintenant une heure que la vente avait commencée, il espérait de tout son être que ces amis viennent et le tire de cette situation mais c'était impossible qu'ils sachent où il était, même lui ne le savait pas. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et continua de pleurer à chaudes larmes.  
Deux gardes entrèrent dans la salle, et se postèrent devant la cellule observant les marchandises. Dans une autre langue, les deux hommes masqués discutèrent attirant l'attention du jeune homme. L'un pointa du doigt une fille a la peau brune et aux cheveux blanc assise au fond, celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir peur ce qui étonnait le geek. Pointant leur revolver sur elle ils lui dirent de venir, celle-ci se contenta de leur montrer son majeur en souriant. Elle se leva malgré tout, et s'approcha des barreaux, alors que tous les autres s'en étaient éloigné.  
Insultant la jeune fleur dans leur langue ils conduisirent celle-ci hors de la pièce a marchandise et longèrent un couloir en fer dont le seul bruit était celui d'une chaînette qui touchait le sol a chaque pas, avant d'arriver dans une autre salle, allant directement sur une estrade. L'un des gardes resta devant la porte alors que l'autre l'emmena au milieu faisant face au multiple pair d'yeux qui la contemplait, un sourire aux lèvres.

-L'achat commence à mille euros pour le numéro cinquante-trois ! S'exclama la juge en gueulant, replaçant une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille.

Alors que le prix pour la « marchandise » augmentait peu à peu, celle-ci saisit la tête du kigurumi et le déchira, attirant l'attention sur elle.

-Je préfère crever que de finir en esclave dit assez fort la demoiselle d'un ton menaçant, méprisant les gens de ces yeux bleues.

La juge arqua un sourcil alors que le numéro cinquante-trois ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Elle comprit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse hurler « Empêcher là » la demoiselle à la volonté de fer se trancha la langue de ces dents et avala celle-ci, écrasant le pied du garde qui la tenait pour le déstabiliser et s'éloigna de lui. Un second garde accouru vers elle et essaya de lui ouvrir la bouche qui se remplissait de sang, se tachant au passage, mais il n'y arriva pas et la demoiselle rendit l'âme quelque temps après.  
Il y eut un brouhaha dans la salle, la juge soupira d'exaspération ayant perdu une belle somme d'argent et fit signe à ces employés de virer la morte de la scène, mais une femme aux couettes châtaine, habillée d'un débardeur violet d'un mini-short bleu et d'un blouson noir se leva, levant également le bras avec son panneau, le numéro soixante-neuf, et dit assez fort « Je donne trois mille euros pour la morte » en esquissant un sourire amusé. Il y eut à nouveau un silence de plomb, étonnant la majorité des clients et la juge qui finit par reprendre son sourire, regardant un cahier, ou des noms et des numéros était noté dessus et de lancer « Vendu à mademoiselle Powo ! » Frappant une énième fois son marteau sur la table alors qu'elle demandait à ce qu'on apporte le numéro suivant et qu'on vienne nettoyer le sol sali par le sang

Dans la cellule tous paniquaient de plus en plus, certain réfléchissait à un moyen de s'enfuir d'autre hurlait, ou pleurait, ils devenait tous fous.

-Ils mettent du temps...  
-Tant mieux non ? Réplique une femme.  
-C'est inquiétant...  
-Les flics sont peut-être enfin arrivés ?  
-Arrêtez de rêver, nous ne sommes pas dans un film, ça va mal finir pour nous tous...  
-je ne veux pas crever !  
-et moi donc ! Je n'ai pas eu mon bac pour crever comme une merde  
-on s'en branle de ton diplôme a la con.  
-Je t'emmerde !  
-Arrêter de hurlez-vous tous ! Fit un enfant âgé d'a peine dix ans  
-Ta gueule le mioche, tu es le prochain  
-Faux, c'est toi le prochain, fit un jeune homme un brin barbu.  
-Sauf si je te colle mon étiquette sur la gueule et que je t'assomme !  
-Aaaaaaaah ! Continue de hurler un homme qui frappait ces poings contre les barreaux.

-Faite le taire !  
-Papa...  
-j'vai le buter !  
-Seigneur, je vous en pris, sauvez-moi de cet enfer, je promets de vous être fidèle à jamais...  
-Tue le !  
-Moi aussi ! Libère-moi !  
-Tu mourras ! Ils te tuerons! Il nous tuerons !

Le geek préféra ne rien dire, ni bouger, il avait l'impression qu'en faisant le moindre geste tous se jetterait sur lui pour le tuer. Fixant le sol, dans sa tête il se répétait en boucle « Mathieu, Patron, je vous en supplie sauvez moi » espérant qu'ils viennent vraiment à son secours, pour une fois il aurait vraiment voulu que le dangereux criminel l'aide et accepterais de faire n'importe quoi en échange ! Le bruit de la porte qui claqua contre le mur plongea la salle dans le silence, alors que tous les prisonniers tournèrent la tête vers les deux gardes qui venait de rentrer. Comme tout a l'heure, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, leur flingue en main. Le geek remarqua comme tous les autres des taches de sang sur le costume de l'homme de droite et hoqueta de surprise, reculant avant qu'un ne crie en s'affolant « ILS VONT NOUS TUER !» Les deux hommes de main soupirèrent et échangèrent deux trois mots avant qu'un ne sorte un flingue diffèrent et tire sur l'affolé qui s'écroula au sol, non pas mort, mais endormie.  
« Non, ils n'allaient pas nous tuer, les acheteurs pourraient très bien le faire eux même, on se devait d'être en vie et propre » pensa le geek. « Et si ont étaient sales ou abimés ont se feraient tuer, tels était leur manière d'agir. Oui. »  
Alors qu'ils appelèrent le numéro cinquante-quatre qui rejoignit les gardes, le petit homme regarda son numéro, cinquante-huit avant de pleurer à nouveau. Son tour arrivera bientôt.

* * *

Ni Mathieu, ni le patron, ni personne n'était venue pour le sauver, cela aurait été trop beau. Lorsque ce fut son tour, des « Aaanh ! » « Adorable » s'étaient fait entendre dans la pièce, homme et femme. Tous l'avaient voulu et la juge s'était fait un paquet de fric sur son dos, une somme d'argent qui s'élevait à deux cent quatre-vingts mille euros. Aucun des autres prix, même pas la petite fille de cinq ans, n'avait eu une telle somme. Le geek était exotique et ces yeux bleus avec son air de chien battu ne le rendait qu'adorable aux yeux des vautours.  
Il avait été acheter par Powo, qui s'était amuser à augmenter le prix avant que la juge ne gueule le « trois fois... Vendu ! » Dont la demoiselle était repartie avec une dizaine de lots.  
Il avait été à nouveau enfermé, cependant cette fois-ci, sa cellule n'était pas qu'une vulgaire cage grise, mais une petite chambre beige qui possédait un miroir qui faisait tout le long du mur avec un petit lit rouge, assez confortable, a son grand étonnement. Il y avait en plus d'une seconde pièce munie de toilette et d'une petite salle de bains, une petite fenêtre qui lui permettait d'avoir de l'air, laissant passer quelque rayon du soleil. Une petite table était également a sa disposition avec de multiple livre posé dessus et une télé, mais celle-ci ne s'allumait pas. Tout cela était étrange, encore plus la manière dont celle-ci le nourrissait. Pancake le matin et sushi midi et soir. Il n'y croyait pas, il se méfiait de tout.  
Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête ? Le geek avait peur, et il allait très vite le savoir.

Au sixième jour, la télé s'alluma montrant une cuisine gigantesque. Des hurlements stridents se firent entendre de la télé et le geek posa ces yeux dessus, apercevant son acheteuse, entrain de cuire une personne dans une énorme marmite remplie d'eau chaude. L'homme hurlait à la mort et ne possédait plus de bras et plus de jambes, celle-ci avait atterri dans une poêle à frire de taille normale, les membres avaient été coupés en fine lamelle et cuisaient à feu doux.  
Les yeux du geek s'agrandirent de stupéfaction et celui-ci vomit ces tripes sur le sol. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait » se demandait-il en se tenant le ventre, toussant.

-Expérience deux mille cent trente trois... Quel goût a un homme qui aurait mangé que de la viande... Fit la cuisinière en rajoutant des épices dans le chaudron, souriant à chaque cri poussé par la nourriture.

Powo s'éloigna de la marmite prit une fourchette et piqua dans la viande sur la poêle avant de la mettre en bouche et de la mâcher et de l'avaler devant les yeux horrifiés du Geek.

-Bien que la chair est tendre, elle n'a pas une grande différence avec le goût d'un bœuf élevé dans la nature. Mais elle est délicieuse. Termina-t-elle avant de croquer une nouvelle lamelle. Edna, fais venir l'expérience suivante pendant que je m'occupe d'enlever le reste du corps de James. J'ai hâte de gouter ce plat !

Le geek était complètement retourné, cette femme était une cannibale, elle ne valait pas mieux que les autres. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait un tant soit peu gentille, mais ce n'était que des conneries, elle était un véritable monstre. Sa peur ne fit que s'agrandir lorsqu'il entendit qu'on frappa à sa porte. Il comprit et frissonna.  
Le plat suivant, c'était lui.

End.

* * *

Musique : Viking death march de Billy talent

Voila ce que j'imagine lorsque je vois les langoustes se faire vendre dans le magasin. Qui est triste pour eux maintenant, hm ? x)  
Ah aussi : Chinois/ Sionihc...ouai j'ai beaucoup d'imagination xD  
Bien !...La suite du chat-pitre /sbam/ est en cour d'écris, toujours, et sera là pour bientôt ! ...Normalement.  
...Me regarder pas comme ça, on va dire que c'est parce que je suis encore malade.  
Hs : une fois par mois...je publierais un écrit a propos des copines (exemple : Aria/Ranne) des yuri souvent...ouai, j'aime les taquiner xD i'm a zombie bitch xD  
Et vous lecteur et amie chérie, vous n'etes pas épargnez. Huhu / cœur/ je vous aimes tellement x3  
a très bientôt et gros bisous ! :D

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
